Forsaken
by EDGLayla
Summary: There is such thing as tempting the gods. The forces of retribution are always listening. They never sleep. After all, revenge is an act of passion, but vengeance is an act of justice.


Author's Note: Hello again! I know I have promised this shot before New Year's but shit happens (aka writer's block) and I couldn't make it on time. Let me remind you (or let you know if you are a new reader) that this was requested by DarkStarVarus and it was supposed to be a VarusxOC. You will soon find out that I didn't exactly add romance on this shot (or at least tried to). Varus just doesn't strike me like the type who'd immediately be that interested on a woman. I feel that if this was to happen, I'd perhaps take him a long long time to get accustomed to such feelings, if he can at all. Nevermind, I will just let you move to the story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

* * *

For the last few years of his life, he has been wandering around Valoran seeking for vengeance. Those responsible for the slaughter on the Ionian village that took everything away from him have already payed the price with their lives but that didn't mean he was done. He didn't care about how many other Noxians would face their deaths by his arrows. Besides, there was no compassion or any other similar feeling inside him. Everything had been corrupted long ago. The path he had been walking on was a dreadful one; downhill to oblivion. He was aware that one day there would be nothing left from the Varus he knew. The kind and caring man who was once a loving husband and father threatened to disappear like the last droplets of water after a wild storm. He didn't know where this path would lead him. But he knew he could never be the same anymore. The day when the corruption would be completed, he would be no different than those Noxians. A ruthless killing machine with no sense of sanity or mercy. He would be unstoppable.  
He used to believe that he could not be saved. That his fate has been sealed since he opened the door of that vault and let the demon that held the ancient power of corruption take full control over him. He used to prepare for the time of his demise. The time when he'd dissolve into millions of pieces and be reborn as a star; a Dark Star. It was probably the worst of fates anyone of his species could face but he has come to the point of accepting it. Because everything seemed to change when he met her.  
She was the polar opposite of him. While he was quiet, introverted and scarred inside out, she was a loud, funny and outgoing young lady who seemingly had nothing to worry about. She brought joy and happiness with her everytime she stepped inside a room, like a bright ray of sunshine.  
He still cherished the first time he met her. As he was sitting on top of a rooftop in Ionia gazing the stars above him, he couldn't help but remember her emerald green eyes sparkling like small twinkles of light everytime they talked. His mind drifted back to the time when he first met her. The sweet memory of her bright smile was one of the few pleasant ones he had since the corruption. It was something that kept him sane. Something that gave him hope.

 ***Flashback*  
**  
The urban territories of Ionia were a common place for Varus to visit. He disliked the huge crowded cities of the mainland; they always reminded him of Noxus. The density of the forests on the outskirts of town were all he needed to spend time away from the crowds and practice his archery skills. Even though his arrows have never missed their target and he was considered probably the best archer on the island, he still believed that he could learn something new everyday. And this day was no different. He fixed the lone string of his bow once again preparing for another shot on the self made target he had drawn on the opposite tree. The arrow easily found its aim piercing through three layers of wood before resting on the tree. He half smiled at his accuracy and collected the arrows that have fallen to the wet grass.  
Looking up to the sky, he watched as the sun slowly set granting its place to the moon and it was at this time he knew he had to retreat back to where his campfire was. The forest was not as bright and welcoming on the night like it was on daytime. Despite that, he was used to the unbearable cold night air and the strange hollow noises of several creatures that resided there. The area was rather deserted at this time of the night and no other man beside him ever visited those deep parts of the forest. Upon hearing a loud crush a few meters away from him though made him reconsider thinking he was all alone tonight. With silent steps and the bow on his hand he slowly approached the place where the sound came from. He pushed the bushes aside to reveal a rather confusing scenery before him. A large steel machine with four wheels and glass windows has collided with a seemingly hard surface and was currently engulfed in flames. Memories from the devastation of his village passed through his mind as he watched the machine being devoured by the fire. A weak soft voice brought him back to his senses and he realised that the machine was not empty. There was a person inside; a young woman. He rushed to the side of the vehicle slowly pulling the woman out from the broken window and carrying her away from the place where the car crash happened, back to his camp. He felt a small amount of relief when he noticed the pulse on her hand beat normally again. He managed to at least save her, he thought. Maybe his role as a guardian wasn't lost after all. Sighing, he let her rest inside his self made tent. He ripped a piece of cloth out of his scarf and soaked it into cold water placing it on top of her burns in an attempt to reduce the pain that came along with them. He was aware that this wasn't enough though. Her wounds and burns would soon be infected if she didn't have a herbal treatment. However, his experience as a long term wanderer provided him with the knowledge of the kinds of herbs he needed to cure such injuries. He exited the tent walking a few meters west of where his camp was collecting a couple of strange leaves and fresh water from the lake nearby. Returning back to the tent he instantly boiled some water and put a small amount of herb inside. Once the medicine was ready, he ripped a second piece of cloth from his crimson red scarf and soaked it into the pot. He cleaned her wounds with it and placed a single cover above her once he was done. Realising how tired he actually was, he walked outside, laying next to the small fire before drifting off to sleep.

[…]

He woke up before dawn, just in time to start his daily routine. After stretching his arms he picked up the bow and the arrows beside him and prepared to leave for his personal training grounds. Before he took a step further though, he got reminded of the injured person who was currently resting inside his tent.

"Damn it." he muttered, mostly to himself as he walked towards the tent to check on the young woman he took care of the previous day. Entering the tent he was met with a pair of curious yet somehow frightened emerald eyes staring back at him. He understood her discomfort and lowered his bow to seem less intimidating.

"Don't worry lady, I have no intention of harming you."

The female stared back at him with the same uncomfortable expression examining the place she was in.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember is being inside my car and driving on the provincial road of this village. After this everything went black."

He noticed her expression twisting into a more confused one as she tried to recall last night's events. It looked like she didn't remember the accident.

"The steel machine you were on, hit a tree and got devoured by flames. Luckily enough, I found you before the injuries were lethal and brought you back to my camp. Most of your burns and wounds have been cured but you need a few more days of rest until you travel like this again."

Her previous mood completely vanished at his words realising that if it wasn't for this man she'd probably be dead. She gave him a warm smile bowing her head to indicate her gratitude.

"I see, you are the one who saved me then. You will forever have my gratitude Mr..."

"Varus. It's just Varus."

He regarded her closely, as if inspecting her, utterly surprised by her attitude. She has just survived a serious car crash yet here she was smiling and having a coversation with him like nothing ever happened. Doesn't last night concern her at all?

"You live here, Varus?"

It was obvious she'd be inquisitive about his choice of residence. She knew nothing about him after all.

"For the time being, yes. What is your business here in Ionia, madam? You seem foreign."

She nodded confirming his suspicions pulling out a plastic card from the pocket of her shirt.

"I am here for business. You see, I am an archaeologist back at Piltover and I was sent to Ionia in order to study some specific monuments and ancient temples. I was on my way to the Temple Of The Forsaken but the car accident happened."

He flinched at the sound of the temple's name tightening the hold around his bow in an attempt to remain calm and collected. Temple Of The Forsaken? What would she want to study there? This temple could only bring devastation even at the sound of its name.

"Don't go there. Evil is lurking in every corner of this building. Evil that is supposed to remain there and only there."

She wholeheartedly laughed at his warning as if he was telling her a joke. He glanced at her in disbelief not understanding what was the thing she found funny in his words. This temple wasn't something to joke about. After her laughter slowly died down she turned to him still smiling.

"Hope you are not referring to this urban legend about the box. The one which supposedly hid a monster, something like a demon, inside it and whoever opened it would be taken over by the demon and suffer fatal corruption. Come on, Varus. Those are nursery rhymes or rather fairytales we tell the children before they sleep. I find it hard to accept that people here in Ionia still believe on such myths."

Varus sighed silently to himself trying to find the right words to explain the truth to this woman. He was aware that people of the City Of Progress were mostly estranged from the rest of Valoran given they strive to make Piltover the 'city from the future'. But to not take into account such a threat was unthinkable.

"I'm afraid I am being serious about this. The Temple Of The Forsaken was one of the first temples build on the urban areas of Ionia. It was occupied by a religious group called 'Angels Of The Damned' who used it to worship their two deities. The first one was Wildon, the god of chaos and the other one was Qelena, the goddess of prosperity. The contradiction that the ceremonies for the two gods brought to the temple resulted to the birth of Wamur, a creature who was consisted of the divine essence of both gods. However, the chaotic essence managed to absorb or rather corrupt the prosper one, turning Wamur to one of the most fearful demons Ionia had the misfortune to witness. Realising the graveness of the matter, the people of the group imprisoned the demon inside a well kept eerie box named 'The Pit of Pallas' which held back him and his destructive powers for years...until the Rune Wars. Somebody opened that box and released the demon, but for a good purpose. Since today, he brings justice among the fields of Valoran wiping those cantakerous cold blooded murderers who go by the name 'Noxians' away from this world."

She regarded him in disbelief with her signature smile never leaving her features. He seemed to know a lot about the ancient Ionian history and could be proven a welcoming help for her project.

"I'm sorry Varus, but I still believe you are narrating an old fairytale to me. But do tell me; how do you know about all these?"

He momentarily lowered his head thinking if he should uncover more parts of his past. He didn't want to but he probably had no other choice since the woman wanted to throw herself into the never ending abyss of corruption.

"I used to guard this temple a long while ago."

Reminiscing this era of his life was not pleasant to him but in order to avoid releasing anything else that might be held on the damned temple, he had to inform her about the dangers underlying in this building. He noticed her expression changing into a more serious one as she shifted in her seat and took a moment to process all the new information she has received.

"Would it be okay if I asked you to tell me the story?"

She looked at him expectantly not able to fight back her curiosity and eagerness to find out more about not just the temple but also the mysterious man who saved her life. The response she got was a negative one though.

"It is getting late. You need to head back to the village and find a place to stay. This is a story for another time Miss..."

"Webborne. My name is Valerie Webborne of Piltover."

"Valerie..."

He couldn't even remember the last time he pronounced that name. What he truly cherished though were the memories that came along with it. Memories from the time he was sincerely happy. He couldn't explain the cause of his sudden behaviour but from the moment he first met Valerie, he felt this woman was a fair example that no matter what life brings upon somebody, no matter how much they lose or destroy, there is something that could never truly disappear. Something that nobody could take from them; hope.

"Are you alright Varus? You zoned off for some seconds."

Her rather worried voice dragged him away from his daydreams and he nodded his head in approval while picking up his bow and arrows from the ground.

"Don't worry about it. Have a nice evening, Valerie."

"Same to you. Goodbye for now."

 ***End Of Flashback***

He sighed at the memory standing up from his seat and walking towards the small stairs that led on the street. Pacing through the cold night breeze, he cursed at himself for forgetting his long scarlet scarf back at the woods. He would need it for tonight. He figured he should probably find a warmer and comfier place to spend the cold night and the unforgiving winter that was about to come. For now, he decided to head to the local INN of the village to rent a temporary room until he found a proper place to stay. Arriving to the front door, he walked inside making a turn towards the bar. He figured a hot drink would warm his insides and make him feel a little bit better. Handing two gold coins to the bartender he took a cup and filled it with some traditional green tea. He sat on a dark isolated corner away from the crowd and quietly sipped on his drink.

He halted his actions when he noticed a shadowy figure approaching him in a rather quick, almost furious, pace. Tightening his hold on the bow and the arrow beside him, he narrowed his eyes at the figure and stood up from his seat only to be met with a familiar pair of light emerald eyes staring back at him with as much joy and eagerness as he remembered.

"Varus! It is so nice to see you here. I've been visiting your camp at the woods for the last 7 months but there was no sign of it or you. Where in the world did you disappear?"

He fought back a sigh at her almost accusing tone and decided to dismiss his negative thoughts focusing on the warm smile she gave him after her 'outburst' died down. Even the way she smiled brought welcoming and positive feelings inside his mind and he was grateful for the break she was giving him. A break from the reality he's been living on since he was that young 20-year-old guardian who had to make a decision which would cost him either his pride...or his soul. He did not regret making this choice though. He used to think of himself as a broken, forsaken and cursed man whose purpose was determined only by the beast inside his head. But no, he was far from that. He was a man who had nothing else to lose. A fearless retributive soul that belonged to nobody else but himself. He came to realise that his dual nature was not a curse, but a gift. A gift he would cherish from now on, for it was the one thing that would help him continue bring retribution to those who deserved it.

Valerie grimaced noticing his long pause and spoke up again to get his attention.

"Are you with me, Varus? You zoned off again."

He nodded his head in approval grabbing a second cup of tea after paying the bartender and offering it to her.

"Drink."

She accepted the cup with a smile and placed her stuff on the counter before taking a seat next to him.

"You know, you never really finished that story." she stated casually, continuing their conversation from where they left it the previous summer.

"Why do you still wish to know?"

She was taken aback by his question, not responding directly as she was searching for the right words to speak her mind. From what she knew, he was a quite introverted person and he'd probably misunderstand her if she told him she just wanted to get to know him better. Then again, that was not the sole reason of her eagerness. She had to find out more about her temple. Her project -and her job- was hanging by a thread and he was the only valid source she had. Therefore, she decided to disclose the second cause and reason that fed her curiosity.

"Look, I know I am probably asking for too much but I have made no progress whatsoever on my project for the last months and my job is on the line. So, I'd appreciate help coming from a valid source such as yourself. You are not obliged to help me of course. I just thought it was worth asking."

He thought about it for a brief second before shaking his head affirmatively.

"I will accept your offer under one condition."

Significantly relieved by his response she straightened herself offering him yet another warm smile.

"Anything."

Her immediate answer surprised him to say the least. She must have been on the edge for a long time now and he felt it'd be nice to have some company on the road. And not only.

"My condition is simple. You will become my apprentice."

She furrowed her brows in confusion at his statement. From all the conditions she was expecting to hear, this was not among them. His request sounded strange and seemed like trouble to her but she couldn't back off now. She'd fight for her job even if that meant making a deal with the devil.

"I accept. But, what am I supposed to be taught?"

He paused for a moment debating on whether he made the right choice or not. After brief thought he came to the conclusion that if he could come this far, she could too. After all, once she was aware of his background she'd probably be as eager for retribution as he is.

"First, I will grant you with all the information you need about this temple...and myself. Later on, you are going to learn how to use this bow. You will be needing this once you find out about the secrets that lay hidden behind your subject of interest."

It was at this moment she was certain she was getting herself into something she'd never be able to escape. Then again, she didn't really want to.

" I guess we have a deal then. Next round is on me."

He shook his head negatively dismissing her offer as he stood up from the bar stool and gathered up his stuff.

"That won't be necessary, Valerie. I have somewhere to be at the moment but since I'll be staying here we will meet again tomorrow." he said as he turned to leave but her firm grip on his forearm prevented him from taking a step further. He turned to face her and she smiled taking a crimson piece of fabric from her bag. He recognised it as the scarf he lost at the woods back in the summer. It looked slightly different but he could still tell it was his.

"I found it where your camp used to be. I took the pieces you used to heal my wounds and sewed them back. It doesn't look like the way it was before but I believe it is better than nothing."

He bowed his head in gratitude taking the scarf from her hands and putting it back around his neck.

"Thank you Valerie. Have a nice evening." he said walking outside after greeting the woman one last time before heading towards a well known to him direction.

He exited the village walking straight into a large dull gray building. Entering it, he bowed his head in a display of respect. Passing several plaques with unknown names in them, he reached in front of the two ones he knew better than anything. He left his bow and arrows to the ground and knelt before them. With a silent sigh he mouthed a prayer before speaking.

"Valerie...Dominic...I promise I will avenge your deaths. My work is not yet done. On the contrary, it has just started. I will fight in your memory and leave no Noxian unpunished. Believe me when I say this. I will slaughter them all."

* * *

Author's Note Vol 2: And, that was it. Hope I got somewhat close to what you were expecting DarkStarVarus! See you on Friday with chapter 21 of the Silver Crossbow!


End file.
